(a) Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a touch sensing device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the present inventive concept relates to a method and a device for reducing power consumption and improving touch accuracy.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, touch sensors for inputting information through touching motions have been widely used as information input devices. The touch sensor transforms a change of pressure applied to the touch sensor or capacitance occurring at a specific portion into electrical input signals. The touch sensor detects a position, an area, a pressure, and capacitance that are generated when a touching object for applying a touch to the touch sensor is touched on the touch sensor. Here, the touching object represents an object for applying a touch to the touch sensor, such as fingers, touch pens, stylus pens, or pointers.
The touch sensor uses at least one type of touching method, such as the resistive type, the capacitive type, the electro-magnetic type (EM), or the optical type, to sense a touch (or a touching input) applied to the touch sensor.
The capacitive touch sensor includes a sensing capacitor including a plurality of sensing electrodes for transmitting a detection signal, and determines whether a touch occurs or not, and a touch position by detecting a change in capacitance of the sensing capacitor or an amount of charges when a conductor such as a finger approaches the touch sensor.
The capacitive touch sensor applies a touch driving signal to all sensing electrodes for each frame so it increases power consumption.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.